Letters
by May
Summary: The third in the ‘Time’ series. 1416 year old Willafred Turner and 1618 Dagger Sparrow exchange a series of letters. Each chapter will be one letter.
1. Dearest Willafred

****

Letters

A/N: The third in the 'Time' series. 14/16 year old Willafred Turner and 16/18 Dagger Sparrow exchange a series of letters. Each chapter will be one letter. 

Dearest Willafred, 

By the time you read this letter I'll be sailing toward China or some other pirate haunt. You are surely buzzing with questions and I shall try my best to answer them.

About a month after we left the island, I and a fellow called Alfred Higgins met and decided to procure a ship of our own. We went where all pirates go when they did something and shortly after arriving, we had a small crew. Higgins said we should have a small crew, so we could split up treasure easily. 

We christened the ship, and set off toward the sun. I became a captain at just 14! Well, captain in training. Higgins was 21 at the time and, well, things worked out in the end. I am the dread Captain (in training) Dagger Sparrow and that is what is important. 

Shortly after coming together, Higgins and I led our crew to treasure. To celebrate, Higgins took us to this port. By God, you should have seen what the women could do with their mouths! Don't worry love, Higgins respected my love for you and refused to pay for a whore for me. He said if I wanted one, I'd pay for it myself. Included with this letter is the two gold pieces I did not spend on a whore that night. 

Our first year was very profitable. We found a treasure, robbed a few English ships, a couple of ships from Spain, and one ship from a company whose name I can't remember. Our second year has been less fruitful, as we have no treasure to hunt, and that really is the fun of pirating. 

With my share of money, I was able to buy Captain a new coat and Mother a very beautiful necklace. I have a gift for you, but it will wait until I see you again.

Oh, Higgins has taught me a song that I must teach you when we next meet. It goes something like this: 'Put 'em in a long boat, till he's sober! Put 'em in a long boat till he's sober, early in the morning!' We sing it whenever someone gets very drunk. You would enjoy it.

A great many things have happened and I'll tell them all to you when next we meet. Remember your promise to me.

Forever Yours, 

Captain Jack 'Dagger' Sparrow 


	2. Young Captain Sparrow

****

Letters

A/N: The third in the 'Time' series. 14-16 year old Willafred Turner and 16-18 Dagger Sparrow exchange a series of letters. Each chapter will be one letter. 

Dearest young Captain Sparrow, 

I fear your live has grown much more exciting then mine. I must tell you that I was saddened and overjoyed at the thought of you with your own ship and crew. A co-captain at sixteen! Or are you the captain now? I knew you had it in you. Though, I shall miss you on our island. 

You seem to have many exciting stories to tell me when next we meet. Sadly, all I could tell you is the happenings at Port Royal. Shall I try and see if the happenings are exciting news? Sarah Morgan is being courted by Thomas Hill and it seems to be a good match. Many say that shall marry in the next four or five years. Hm, that was not very exciting, was it?

I, I do have something of interest. As you are aware, I am now fourteen years of age. Many of my childhood friends are now looking toward romance. I, there is a story I wish to tell you.

Once there was a flower. The flower had two gardeners. One, she saw once every two years and she would spend three wonderful days with him. He was kind and always told her wonderful things about herself. The other was someone she saw everyday and this gardener had always been kind, but one day he was more then kind and he told her he liked her as more then a friend. So, the flower became confused and became unsure of who she wanted to be picked by. 

Do you understand that story, young Captain Sparrow?

Your father tells me he shall see you a month after I write this. I pray this letter finds you and your crew well. I have asked you mother to tell you, but if she forgets, the answer is yes, I shall and do remember my promise to you. 

Lo-

With Utter Respect, 

Willafred Turner


	3. Willafred

****

Letters

A/N: The third in the 'Time' series. 14-16 year old Willafred Turner and 16-18 Dagger Sparrow exchange a series of letters. Each chapter will be one letter. 

Willafred, 

Merry Christmas! I know this letter shall find you in the spring of the new year, but I just wanted to tell you that, as I never had before. 

I am now nearly seventeen and Higgins bought me a very beautiful gift, her name was Gwen. I owe Gwen everything because it was she that finally let me know how I truly feel about you. You may believe that my feelings for you are a habit or some kind of puppy love, but Gwen allowed me to see the truth. I have built you up to be some sort of saint and you may no longer be that. I suppose we shall see. 

How is your everyday gardener? He is well I hope. You have made me very jealous and bitter with that story. I fear for my fun and humorist ways. 

Dusk, one of my crew, has even taken to placing bets on when I shall snap. Dusk says I'll turn course, sail to Port Royal, and force them all to stand under your window. They believe I'll sing to you. But what would I sing? Put 'em in a long boat? A pirate's life for me? These are the questions of the hour. 

Consent words of love are cheap. I have learned it from drinking too much, fighting too much, pirating too much, and from paying for too many whores. 

Captain Dagger Sparrow


	4. Dear Captain Sparrow

****

Letters:

Third in the 'Time' series.

Dear Captain Sparrow,

I may call you captain now and not young captain. Your father is now Old Captain Sparrow. I received your letter in late March and was later told by Father that your parents would actually be attending my coming out party. He recommended that I write to you; I have written to you every day since then. 

It is so hard to believe that I have not seen you since I was twelve and now I am mere weeks away from being sixteen and a lady. You must be eighteen by now. How we've aged. Do you t-

Um, his name is James Charles Matthews. You two are very different and I fear you would hurt him if you ever met.

My birthday is soon and I look forward to a wonderful and large gift.

With Utter Respect, 

Willafred Turner

p.s. Enclosed are all my other letters.


	5. Dear Captain Sparrow

****

Third in the 'Time' series. 

A/N: This is it, this is the last chapter. Dagger is now 19 and Willafred is now 17. They have not seen each other since they were 14 and 12. Dagger has not written to Willafred since his last letter (which was written over a year ago). It has been about five months since Willafred last wrote Dagger. 

Dear Captain Sparrow,

I am writing to you on our island on the last day of our visit. You must know how hurt, unhappy, and angry at you I am that you never came for me. We promised great adventures on my sixteenth birthday. You never came. I waited for you all night and you never came! Why didn't you ever come?

Old Captain Sparrow and Mrs. Sparrow say they shall see you again soon, so I leave this letter in their care. 

With Utter Respect,

Willafred Turner

p.s. Sarah Morgan and Thomas Hill have married. James Matthews and I ere in the wedding part together. He did not make me life as you would have. 


End file.
